Made of Glass
by thecon12
Summary: Set S4-Ep4 - It’s Naomi, Katie confides in, not Thomas, but surprisingly it’s both of them who benefit from it.


**Title:** Made of Glass

**Pairing:** Katie(/Naomi)

**Rating:** R

**Word Count: **6, 140

**Disclaimer:** None of the Skins characters belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**Summary: **Set S4-Ep4 - It's Naomi, Katie confides in, not Thomas, but surprisingly it's both of them who benefit from it.

**AN:** For flister who requested I provide her with some of her beloved Katie (and Naomi) – Not entirely sure that this was what you wanted, but it's what you've got. Now I've told you, now you know.

_I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else,_

_It could take years to find you; it could take years to find myself,_

_And I don't need to hear your answer; I just need you to see,_

_That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw up._

_Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling,_

_Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me,_

_I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that,_

_I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today._

- Made of Glass - Trapt

It was all a bit fucking _shit_ really – had been ever since Emily declared she was nailing Naomi's brains out over one of their family dinners and fractured the Fitches fragile dynamic even further than it already was.

And _of course_, that was the one thing their mother had _clung_ too (even after Katie had tried to convince her otherwise – her own denial still in full force at that point) and so it became the centre of their family's whole bloody universe.

Emily, their beloved, gooddaughter, was a raging homo (even though Katie had made sure that Emily didn't look like one because, _duh_, she didn't do plaid or floral, _ever_. Not even if Naomi sodding Campbell had thought it was cool and Emily had apparently found it attractive to some degree) and nothing their mother thought she could do or attempted to do was going to change Emily's adoration for her box of fannies or from wanting to spend all of her free time with her face buried in Naomi's minging muff.

It had gotten worse of course, their mum's denial, to the stage where even James and their dad were getting behind team Campbell and trying to convince her that Naomi wasn't just some poisonous little snake corrupting one of her daughters.

Katie was well over it by then too – Emily and Naomi were _in love_, so fucking what – there were much worse things that could happen in life than Emily's bloody lesbian romance (like getting battered in the head by your so-called best friend with a blunt, dirty rock for instance) and so their mum would just have to learn to fucking _deal_ with it and quickly.

-----

Worse things, as it happened, came along soon after and like a domino effect, brought things crashing down around Katie, one after another, after another, after _another._.. until there was nothing left but dust and ruins.

It went a little something like this:

-----

1)

Katie could do nothing but sit helplessly as another one of their family dinners ended with raised voices – it wasn't an unusual occurrence, not now that Emily had practically spent the summer sneaking off and living with Naomi – but that didn't mean that Katie didn't flinch a little every single time her mum's hand connected to the table with a hearty slap or every time Emily heatedly snarled out something vicious in return and shoved back her chair before storming off and slamming the front door shut behind her.

And normally Emily would just jump on her moped and spend the night at Naomi's to cool down and their mum would continue muttering under her breath something cruel about 'that manipulative, no-good devil girl' (while serving the rest of them up some odd and inedible looking healthy dessert) and by morning everything would return to its normal, unhealthy balance of her mum and Emily dancing around the giant elephant in the room as if nothing had ever happened.

But Katie had seen enough of their fights to know that this wasn't one that could be so easily fixed – not with the way their mum was standing up and rising to a level higher than Emily's and instructing her out of the house with her finger pointed firmly and her foot stomping loudly against the floor.

Emily of course, was pleased to go, and Katie resented her slightly for it, for being so bloody _relieved_ to leave their family – to leave _her_ – to go and be with Naomi, (as if she didn't already spend enough time with the stupid bint) free and independent from everything.

Katie had begged her to stay, but it hadn't helped (not that she thought it would, it was far too late for her to effectively play the supportive sister role and she knew it) and with nothing more than an empty apology, Emily had gone – bags packed and without even bothering to look back – leaving Katie behind once again to deal with a mess that wasn't even hers.

-----

2)

This couldn't have happened to her, it just _couldn't_ have.

"Calm down kitty-cat I'm sure it's all fine, just your woman flow having problems, yeah?" Sam muttered stupidly from his place on her bed, his face displaying the same goofy expression that it always did.

"It's not fucking _fine_, you wanker. I haven't had my period for, like, three months," Katie growled back as she grabbed the pregnancy test box and read the back again, checking for the hundredth time that she was following the instructions correctly. "You better hope I'm just doing these shitting things wrong, babes, because I swear if you've gone and knocked me up I'll rip your balls off."

"Relax my lover; I'm sure it'll all be all right." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a sloppy kiss onto her cheek. "We'll get you into one of those special clinics where they hand out the free rubbers, yeah? They're smart folk there; they were able to tell me what that rash on my cock was, so I'm sure they'll know if I've gotten you up the duff."

Katie shoved him away from her and glared. "You better, like, hope you're right, Sam, 'cause I so don't fucking _do_ sprogs, yeah? They're gross, got it?"

And because it was the only option she had left, Katie booked the appointment at the family planning clinic for the following week – better to be safe than to be sorry, she reminded herself as she added the date and time into her phone.

-----

She'd meant it too, of course she'd fucking _meant_ it because what teenage girl honestly wanted to pop a kid out aged eighteen? But just because she didn't want to have them right now and then, didn't mean she didn't want to have them, like, _ever_ – how was she supposed to grow up and have the perfect life if she couldn't get married and have children?

Katie felt physically sick as the doctor's words echoed around inside her head again and it seemed ridiculous that her life had somehow gotten so shit that she didn't have anyone to turn to, not even Emily was answering her bloody phone, so much for their so-called twin sodding bond.

"Bitch," She muttered under her breath as she tossed her phone back into her bag.

It was a good thing, Katie realised later as she tried to tell her mum and failed – watching as her family continued to fall apart before her eyes – that she'd gotten used to dealing with things on her own, because it didn't look like she was going to get a choice in this particular matter either fucking way.

-----

3)

As if it wasn't bad enough that her dad had gone and losthis gym and made their family _bankrupt_ or that her mum had left her job at the salon at the _same_ bloody time (only to rake up more debt for them by taking out a bunch of loans to get her new wedding business started) but now her mum was counting on her to handle _everything_ on her fucking own.

Katie knew she wasn't going to be given the chance to ask questions or take a moment to pull her mum to the side and beg to speak to her about what _she_ was going through, not when her family was in such utter chaos – she had to be the one to put on a brave face and get all dressed up go and host Brandy's stupid sluts and studs hen night.

And so with one final glance in the mirror Katie was on her way out of the door to play hostess, ignoring her desire to curl up in bed and hope that when she woke everything that had happened would just turn out to be some awful nightmare.

-----

Her hand stung like a bitch but Katie knew it was worth it, that stupid cow deserved a good smack in the face; no one messed with her, _fucking_ no one. And then that _bitch_ Brandy, that ungrateful, uncaring, spiteful little bitch just had to go and be pregnant (and _still_ bloody drinking) to add the final injury to Katie's shit day.

Of course Effy and Freddie had been there too – nothing like being kicked when you're already down on your knees – to watch her be humiliated (_again_).

It had been a little surprising not long afterward, when Effy had been the one to offer a few comforting words. Her life might have been shit, but Effy was right, she was still Katie 'fucking' Fitch and even if she was feeling a little lost and out of sorts, it'd all work out in the end because she'd fucking _make_ it happen, there was no other alternative.

-----

Just when Katie thought it was impossible for anything else to go wrong in the span of twenty-four hours, her family were also, apparently, about to be made fucking _homeless_ too.

And if it hadn't been for the terrified look on James' face Katie would have lost it there and then, but she knew she wasn't allowed to fall apart, her personal problems would just have to take a backseat and wait – like fucking _always_, Katie thought as she got out of the car to interrupt yet another one of her parents arguments, directing them to the only place they had left to go.

-----

4)

Katie had had to learn the hard way that wanting things to be perfect didn't always necessarily _mean_ that they actually would turn out perfectly, and while she'd turned a blind eye and let Emily go off and be all independent just like she'd wanted, things for her sister and Naomi's relationship had apparently gone from being the best-fucking-thing-_ever_ to being something ugly and painful for both of them.

And if Emily hadn't of been acting like a total up-herself, _selfish_ and malicious cunt, then maybe Katie could have looked beyond the scene she'd caused and gotten Emily to understand that _she_ needed her now more than ever to be there for her and their parents, that they needed to come together as a _family_ in order to get through this.

She'd never intended to slap Emily – to feel the sting of Emily's cheek against her palm – but she didn't have the patience to deal with anymore, her body already ached with all of the weight that had been placed around her shoulders and she needed for Emily to put aside her own problems and help her carry it, not bloody add to it and poke vindictively at what was already there.

It hit Katie then, as she stormed off back into the house that her sister shared with Naomi that everyone had crumbled down around her; she was the only one left standing (and barely) – her legs shaking and deep cracks already appearing – but it wouldn't be long before she was breaking too.

-----

(The preparation for the rebuild happened quicker and far more unexpectedly than Katie thought it would.)

-----

Katie watched as the water poured down from the taps and filled the bath, the steam from the heat floating up into the air and making everything just a little bit hazy – a protective fog that would finally grant her a moment to buckle and wallow in the pain that belonged to her and was hers alone.

She had tried her hardest to keep it all together, to keep her shoulders pulled back and her head held high and act as if she was strong enough to sustain all of damage that was being inflicted upon her family.

Sure, Katie _was_ strong and independent and willing to take on the world at any given chance, but the truth was, she wasn't really _anything_ this time... other than numb. She'd survived all of the last few, hellish days because she couldn't feel any of it – she hadn't been able to feel anything other than empty since the dreams for her future had been torn down, thrown away and put into a totally new perspective.

And so it felt a little like she was breathing again as she stripped off her days-old clothing and felt the cool breeze against her bare skin – her shield finally falling away and leaving her exposed – as she stepped into the bath and allowed the water to cleanse her of all of her pain and worries, if only for a brief while.

Katie shut her eyes as the hot water and the smell of the lavender bubble-bath helped relax her body and ease her tension and it wasn't long before the throbbing in her head subsided as she drifted off into a relatively peaceful slumber.

-----

It was the muttered 'fuck's sake' and the thump that accompanied it that forced Katie awake, her eyes quickly becoming wide as she took in the sight of a sodden and defeated looking Naomi stood with her back towards her – her head was bowed and her arms were bracing her against the sides of the bathroom sink as if she needed the support of _anything_ just to keep her upright.

But even so, that didn't explain what Naomi was doing in the bathroom _with_ her and so it seemed only natural that the first words that tumbled out of her mouth were, "What the fuck are you doing? Get _out_, you cunt."

"Shit!" Naomi jumped up immediately at the sound of her voice, her eyes instinctively falling onto Katie in the bath before she averted them again. "Fuck's sake_._ This is _my_ fucking house, is there no privacy, anywhere."

"Get _out_, Naomi. Like, right fucking now, your pervy little dyke." Katie shifted to make sure the bubbles were covering her body properly; she didn't want Naomi's leering eyes taking a sneaky peek at her tits (not that she'd blame her for trying, they were lush after all).

Naomi huffed back at her, a scowl settling onto her lips. "_Fucking_-- fine. Not like I'd want to fucking look at you naked anyway, you cow."

Katie glared impatiently as Naomi headed over to the bathroom door, watching then, as Naomi reached out for the lock only for it to snap off in her hand.

"Please tell me that you did _not_ just break the lock off?" Katie asked rhetorically as she stared at the metal shard in Naomi's hand. "Fucking hell you're a useless twat."

"I _know _okay," Naomi snapped, her nostrils flaring a little as she turned her attention back on Katie. "But can you _please_ just shut the hell up. Everyone's buggered off to the pub, so we're stuck in here until--"

"No we're fucking _not_," Katie growled back anxiously. "I am not staying in here with you."

Naomi scoffed and then quirked her eyebrow challengingly. "Well, you go ahead and break the door down then, sweetheart... and mind your manicure, yeah? Wouldn't want that to get ruined, would we?"

Katie stared at the door for a moment longer and then groaned out in frustration when she realised that Naomi was right, they were bloody trapped. She turned her head away so that she didn't have to see the smug look that was bound to be creeping over Naomi's face and released a heavy breath.

It was silent for a long time then – as Naomi moved to sit at the edge of the bath, her back to Katie as she stared off silently out of the window – with the exception of Naomi's chattering teeth, and Katie couldn't help but wonder as she looked at her shivering pathetically, how it was that things between Naomi and her sister had gotten so bad without anyone noticing until today.

"So," Katie started, watching as Naomi's shoulders tensed. "You fucked another girl, then? Always knew you were a great big flaming lezzer."

"_Don't_ Katie," Naomi murmured back pleadingly, shaking her head and refusing to turn to look at her fully. "I already feel guilty and dirty all of the fucking time, okay? I don't need you rubbing it in that you and your bloody mother were right all along about me not being good enough for Emily. I'm a worthless cunt; I get it, all right? I don't need you to tell me."

Katie didn't know what she was supposed to say back, not when Naomi's voice had gotten thick with emotion and cracked as she answered, and not when she could see the way Naomi was reaching up to wipe fallen tears from her cheeks.

It dawned on Katie then, as Naomi dared a fleeting glance at her – her blue eyes dull and cushioned by dark black circles – that perhaps Naomi was just as exhausted as she was, and that maybe, just maybe, they finally had something in common that wasn't their love for Emily... maybe they were both damaged and breaking because of something that was now out of their control.

The only explanation Katie could come up with as she leaned forward and grabbed Naomi's arm – pulling her down from her perched seat on the edge of the bath and into the water with her – was that she couldn't stand the pained and miserable frown that was currently residing on Naomi's ugly mug and that Naomi was much more bearable when she was at least scowling angrily and acting superior.

"What the fuck?!" Naomi yelled irritably. Her eyes were wide and shocked as the water splashed down around her and Katie laughed at her pissed off expression.

Katie smirked and shrugged as Naomi pursed her lips together and pierced her with a livid gaze. "Well, you said you were, like, feeling dirty... and babes, you really did need a fucking shower. You _stink_."

She watched as Naomi's lip snarled up crossly, her eyes narrowing in on her and then all it took was for Katie's eyebrows to rise daringly before Naomi was sputtering out a breathy groan, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"_Fucking hell_ I'm a mess."

"At last she realises," Katie taunted, unable to stop her mouth from twisting up into a playful half-smile as Naomi met her gaze, rolling her eyes in that overly dramatic way that she always did. "Took you fucking long enough, babes."

"Yeah well," Naomi sneered in amusement. "Not all of us are cursed with half a brain and the desire to shop our lives away."

"No," Katie retaliated quickly, completely forgetting that she was in the bath naked with Naomi as she flicked some bubbles at her. "Some of us are just cursed to be big-headed cunts with worse dress sense than the fucking blind... seriously Naomi, do you hippie, praise the world freaks not know where the high-street is, because honey, your look... so 80's punk meets tacky tramp and not in a good way, yeah?"

Naomi laughed then and bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes finally glimmering with a bit of life again. And it was kind of nice, Katie realised, that they were laughing together despite everything that was going on around them, despite everything that had happened between them – their banter still laced with a hint of disdain but no longer with the hatred it once had.

"Fair play, Katiekins... or shall I say Queen of all things styled in leopard print, because, y'know, that's not tacky or cheap at all, is it?"

"Fuck off, Oxfam." Katie barked back, laughing despite the slight insult she'd just received.

"Touché." Naomi smirked. "Can't all be as perfect as you though, can we Katie?"

Katie felt the knot in her stomach return at Naomi's words, her smile falling quickly as the realisation of what she'd been avoiding to think about all day suddenly hit her and _hard_. It was too late to recover though because Naomi's expression had morphed into one of concern and she was looking at Katie with soft, cautious eyes.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

Katie looked away and cursed herself as she felt her eyes well up despite her effort to hold it together. She reached up quickly and brushed away the stray few tears that had managed to escape from the corners of her eyes and slide down onto her cheeks.

"Katie--" Naomi tried again, her voice even softer than before and Katie felt unwarranted anger flare up inside her.

"What?" Katie snapped, turning to face her. "_What_ Naomi?" Naomi shook her head, opening and closing her mouth wordlessly as if she didn't know how to reply to such an un unexpected outburst. "Do you want to hear how imperfect I really am, is that it?"

"No, I just--"

"Did you want to know the doctors told me I can't have kids, like, _ever_?" Katie continued, unable to get a handle on her bursting emotions. "How I'm going through fucking menopause at eighteen? Or how my parents are so broke that they lost our house and we had to come here, to _you_, of all people and beg for help-- Jesus, just _fuck_ off will you."

She hadn't meant for the lump in her throat to tighten so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe or to start crying openly and angrily in front of Naomi as she spilled her secrets – the words that had been crushing down on her chest and making her _ache_ unbearably, at last spoken out loud – but once she'd seen the questioningly look of concern in Naomi's eyes she hadn't been able to stop herself from finally succumbing, crumbling down and becoming just another pile of dust in the mess that was her whole life.

"Katie..." Naomi murmured, grabbing at Katie's wrists as her hands flailed out to keep Naomi away from her.

"No. _Don't_ fucking feel sorry for me, Naomi," Katie choked out as she tried to pull herself free from Naomi's grasp. "Don't you dare fucking _pity_ me--"

"_Katie_. Shut up, you twat," Naomi said a little more forcefully as she tugged at Katie's wrists again, pulling until Katie stopped resisting and fell into her. Her arms immediately wrapped around Katie's body as her hands soothed circles against her back, and Katie buried her face into the crook of her neck as she released a stifled sob.

Naomi didn't say anything else for a few long minutes, just allowed Katie to silently have her moment of weakness and waited until she felt Katie's breathing return to normal before she spoke again, her voice coming out as a gentle whisper, "It's okay if you're angry and sad, y'know,"

"Why? Because that would make me as pathetic as you?" Katie retorted, pulling back swiftly from Naomi's embrace only to be met with the hurt she'd caused in Naomi's eyes. "Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean that, okay?"

Naomi nodded slightly as her lips creased up into a delicate half-smile. "You're still you, Katie, and everything that you said earlier, it doesn't change that."

"Yeah, I guess." Katie shrugged and averted her eyes, unsure how to respond to Naomi's kindness and becoming aware of just how close they now were. "I just... I didn't know that I really wanted them, y'know, babies... kids, whatever... not until they told me that I couldn't."

"You can still be a mum," Naomi replied, her eyes still on Katie's face so that she was forced to look at her. "Giving birth or providing the sperm doesn't make a parent, Katie. I mean the guy who fathered me is basically a sperm donor, I barely know him. It's about being there every single day, for all of the good stuff and the bad, yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I just feel a bit..." Katie waved her hand about aimlessly. "Y'know? Everything's just, like, so fucked up."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, just take a look at what complete shit my life is," Naomi offered back with a thin, forced smile, her voice tainted with sadness. "I mean, I always knew just how much I wanted Emily and look how that worked out, I went ahead and destroyed what we had anyway. So if anyone's hopeless here, it's me, not you."

"You're not totally hopeless, Campbell," Katie said softly, reaching out and placing her hand on Naomi's upper arm before flashing her a cheeky grin. "Just a bit of a moronic cunt sometimes."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Naomi sighed heavily, letting out a yelp of surprise when Katie punched her in the shoulder. "_Ow_! Why the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because you're acting like a completely pathetic pussy, it's no wonder you and Ems haven't fixed things yet. Jesus."

Naomi scowled back at her, looking utterly pissed off. "It's not that fucking simple, Katie."

"Yes it is," Katie snapped. "She loves you, Naomi. Like, _really_ fucking loves you. So fucking step-up and stop feeling sorry for yourself and be the insufferable tit that she fell in love with again, yeah? This moping shit is useless, babes."

She watched then as Naomi's nostrils flared and Katie braced herself for one of Naomi's cunt-tasticly sarcastic replies to be fired back at her but instead all she got was a smirk and a, "Wow, advice with insults... it's very _you_, Katiekins."

Katie grinned. "Obviously."

"Oh, and by the way..." Naomi started, flicking her eyes down and then up again, a teasing smile playing across her lips. "Nice tits, _babes_."

"Fucking hell. Knew you'd be sodding perving, you dirty lezzers are all the same." Katie laughed, shoving at Naomi's shoulders, pushing against her until there was some distance between them again. "Get me a towel, bitch, and don't sneak another look, yeah, or I'll rip your eyes out."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Naomi rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up and out of the bath, the water running out from the clothes she was still wearing and dripping with a soft _thud thud _as it hit the floor while she reached for the towel on the rack and held it out for Katie with a mock curtsy."Your Majesty."

"I said don't look, you twat" Katie muttered as she leaned to grab the towel, scowling when Naomi pulled it just out of her reach. "God, you're annoying." Katie made another grab for it and missed again as Naomi continued to taunt her. "I hate you so fucking much."

Naomi laughed and turned her head. "I won't look, I promise, just get out of the water before you prune and look like a wrinkly hag."

Katie waited for a couple of seconds to make sure that Naomi was telling the truth before she pushed herself up onto her feet and stepped out of the bath, grabbing immediately for the towel. She'd just managed to get hold of it before Naomi chuckled and tugged again, causing Katie to stumble into her until they were pressed against each other, the towel held loosely at their side.

All words died on Katie's tongue as their eyes met, the shock of the situation making Katie's cheeks flush. It all seemed to happen so fast then – one minute Naomi was looking back at her with equally wide eyes, the smile from her face vanished and replaced instead with her mouth hanging slightly ajar, and then Naomi was dipping her head and kissing her.

They broke apart a split second later and Naomi's eyes looked even wider than before when she stuttered, "Shit. Sorry. I just... fuck I'm such a bloody screw up, I didn't--"

Katie couldn't restrain herself as she leaned up and caught Naomi's lips with a hard kiss, the force of it causing Naomi to drop the towel and settle her hands on Katie's waist. It was Katie who pulled back first this time, biting at her own lip as she regarded Naomi carefully.

"I'm lonely too," She murmured vulnerably, wanting desperately to avert Naomi's gaze but finding herself unable to. Naomi seemed to be processing her words because she looked confused but not at all repulsed and then her fingers were twitching and digging harder into Katie's hips and it was all the encouragement Katie needed as she leaned up and kissed her again, stopping only to add, "If you ever fucking tell anyone about this you're--"

The rest of her words were muffled against Naomi's mouth as she kissed her again, hungrily this time, her breathing quickening as she uttered, "Shut up, Katie. Just fucking shut up."

Katie could do nothing but comply as Naomi nipped harshly at her bottom lip and forced their kisses to become even deeper. She stopped thinking although then, as Naomi's hands started to move over her naked body, caressing every inch of her skin as they trailed up to Katie's breasts and squeezed.

Naomi's fingers tweaked roughly at her nipples and forced a whimper from Katie's mouth and all Katie could do was tighten her hold around Naomi's body and let Naomi lead as Naomi's mouth left hers and started attacking her neck, licking and sucking and nipping in a way that was making Katie desperate for more.

It was only meant to be a kiss, Katie thought as she dropped her hands to the hem of Naomi's damp top and started peeling it upwards, the throbbing between her legs increasing with every second longer that they kissed. And it didn't help that Naomi seemed more than willing to let Katie remove it as she broke away from Katie's neck and lifted her arms, letting the top be pulled over her head and dropped to the floor before she captured Katie's lips in another bruising kiss, moaning against Katie's mouth as they stumbled back against the bathroom sink.

The porcelain was cold against Katie's back and the gasp she released at the surprise of it was only amplified as Naomi's nails bit into the skin of her sides as she was hoisted up onto the edge of the sink effortlessly.

Naomi had nudged her knees further apart and moved in between her thighs before Katie could even begin to process what was happening and then just as suddenly Naomi was biting at her ear as she deftly slipped her fingers into her.

"_Fuck_," Katie moaned breathlessly, feeling as Naomi started to move into her with deep, hard thrusts.

Katie knew it was wrong, wrong that this was happening, but every time she tried to pull her thoughts together long enough to try and put a stop to it, Naomi's thumb would brush against her clit making her breath hitch in a delightful grunt and all Katie could do then, was tilt her head back and let Naomi devour her with her clever fingers and clever mouth.

"Scratch me," Naomi ordered, breaking away from Katie's lips only long enough to murmur the words before she was kissing her again.

Katie was having trouble breathing, her lungs felt tight and ached in the best possible way and it all felt like such an effort when she had to try and comprehend what Naomi was saying to her – especially with the way Naomi had picked up the pace, bringing her inevitably closer with each thrust that she made.

"What?" Katie managed to whimper out in confusion against Naomi's ear.

"Fucking rake your nails down my back Katie... fucking, _hurt_ me," Naomi begged, pulling back to find Katie's eyes. "_Please_."

Katie understood then, as she took in the desperation in Naomi's eyes that this wasn't just fucking for the sake of fucking, this was Naomi frantically trying to feel something – this was _both_ of them trying to feel something, _anything_, for just a few brief moments.

She hesitated for a split second before clawing harshly at Naomi's shoulders, urging her to carry on and all it took was for Naomi to lean in and kiss her, harder, angrier than before, for Katie to let her nails bite into Naomi's flesh, scratching downwards as Naomi continued to move inside of her.

"_Yes_..." Naomi hissed, her breathing ragged and shallow and matching Katie's completely. "Harder, fucking do it harder."

Katie did as she was asked, digging her fingers deeper into Naomi's skin as Naomi sucked lightly at her neck (obviously being careful not to leave a mark) and it occurred to Katie then, that she was being used, that she was willingly letting Naomi use her to get what she wanted and that if Naomi could do it, so could she.

"Tell me I'm beautiful," Katie panted.

Naomi pulled back to look at her again, slowing her fingers as her face crumpled with confusion. "What?"

"Fucking don't stop, you twat," Katie snapped. "I just fucking _need_ you to bloody--"

"You're beautiful," Naomi murmured, catching on quickly as she leaned in to kiss her. "So fucking beautiful Katie."

Katie couldn't contain the low moan that escaped from the back of her throat as Naomi started to breathe heavily into her ear, muttering compliments – 'beautiful' 'hot' 'sexy' 'gorgeous' – as she worked her fingers in and out and in and out, never stopping.

But it was the way Naomi groaned, 'fuck you're lovely' that had taken Katie by surprise, leaving her clenching tightly around Naomi's fingers as she came hard – her nails scraping deeply into Naomi's flesh as she was pushed over the edge with a loud, satisfying cry.

-----

They were both panting heavily, desperately trying to catch their breaths as Naomi stilled her fingers and dropped a lingering kiss to Katie's shoulder.

Katie forced her fingers to unclench from Naomi's waist and soothed her hands gently over scratches she'd inflicted upon Naomi's back, feeling as Naomi's breath choked out brokenly against her ear.

"You and Ems... you're meant to be," Katie whispered surely, her hands stilling on Naomi's back and holding her close, feeling as Naomi trembled beneath her touch. "It'll all be okay, yeah? It has to be."

"Yeah..." Naomi murmured into Katie's skin. "Yeah, I hope so."

-----

Naomi had gotten re-dressed in her damp clothes as soon as they'd broken apart, offering Katie a shy smile as Katie wrapped the towel securely around her body and they'd stayed silent then, neither of them feeling the need to speak, as they waited for someone to return to the house to free them from the bathroom and the moment they'd shared.

-----

It was an hour or so later, when they'd both dried off and gotten changed into clean clothing, that Naomi stopped Katie just as she was about to leave in search for Emily and the rest of the Fitches.

"Hey, Katie?" Naomi murmured softly from her place on the stairs, watching as Katie paused at the front door and turned back around to face her.

Katie bit at her lip nervously, not really sure what it was that they could possibly say to each other when their actions had spoken all that they needed to, their understanding wordlessly agreed. "Yeah?"

"I meant it, y'know."

"Meant what?" Katie asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That you're beautiful." Naomi smiled, her eyes soft and sincere. "And any man that you choose to be with now or in the future would be fucking lucky to ever get the chance to be with you, so just... don't forget it, okay?"

Katie smiled back bashfully, knowing that Naomi didn't need her to say anything as a thank-you; instead she nodded her head just once before turning and heading out of the door – they'd cleared the wreckage together and now it was ready for them to start again, fresh and new and better than before as they attempted to right the things that could be fixed and learn to live with the things that couldn't.


End file.
